


His Heart, His Kingdom

by tsubasa_quill



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Original Universe, Post-Canon, loosely inspired by some concepts in ghost in the shell universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasa_quill/pseuds/tsubasa_quill
Summary: Those flashes of things and visions of people with blurred faces are probably just glitches in his system. But the faint sensation of a strong and powerful pulse in his chest, what's that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first official KH fanfic. I had another one but it didn't go anywhere. I saw the LA GITS movie and thought it was alright but got this idea for a fanfic while I was trying really hard not to finish all my popcorn before the second half. I tend to add tags and characters as the story progresses so please bear with me.  
> Thanks for reading!

He doesn't remember much.

It's hard because it's what he does remember that's driving him insane.

Random flashes of things and people with blurred faces.

It's been getting worse.

His drives probably needed defragmenting, or maybe it was all the cookies from all the googling he had been doing about keys recently.

The zinc awning makes the most calming noise under the heavy rain.

The narrow alley is wet and desolate.

He's currently sharing the shade with a black short hair who's nestled as far as it possibly can from him.

It doesn't bother him.

He's not exactly emanating body heat.

He reaches out a pale palm towards the falling rain, watching the water droplets drench his synthetic skin. Instinctively, he turns his right palm up, towards the wall ahead and watches as if something would appear in his grasp out of thin air.

He blinks a couple of times pulling his hand back in towards his body. He couldn't figure out why he kept doing that and wondered if the strange sensation of his fingers wrapped around something powerful and warm was a glitch in his system.

Shrugging he gave a wry look to the cat staring up at him before heading back inside. He stops in the doorway and waits as the golden eyed creature trots in proudly.

"One of these days, you're going to give me nightmares,"

The blue eyed figure of a young man ignores the cat's comment as he drops onto a platform bed near a charging station. Plugging himself in, he locks eyes with it.

"Do cats experience nightmares, Salem?"

Salem looked up from grooming his back paws.

"I don't know about cats but I do,"

"Well I'm sorry for acting out of my programme, I'll run a virus scan as I charge,"

The cat watches the boy lay his body down and shut his eyes, chest as motionless as ever. Salem confirms the android's state before climbing onto his chest and curling into a ball. The cat nuzzles him with some feline affection.

"You poor child, what have they turned you into."


End file.
